Silvester, Baby!
by Picaro
Summary: “I’m going to regret this…” Schuldig is wanting to celebrate New Years Eve (Silvester) like he´s used to in Germany, Nagi is all to eager to help playing with the firecrackers and Crawford doesn´t needs to use his talent to see what´s coming. l


Disclaimer: We all know that Picaro doesn't has any rightful claims on Weiß Kreuz, right?

**Silvester, baby!**

**Or: collected disasters of a New Year's Eve.**

Like so many catastrophes in the household of Schwarz, it all started with a simple, innocent question from our well-known (and loved) German telepath, namely me, Schuldig.

"Braa~ddy! Can we celebrate Silvester this year with a firework?!"

Crawford grimaced at the whiny sound of my voice, knowing very well what it indicated. That I wouldn't rest until I got what I wanted. I'm very proud of that voice ´cause it worked almost very time. (Except that one time when I tried to coax him into bed with me.) Anyway, it was the perfect voice for asking such a question, believe me. Crawford, on the other hand, didn't seem too enthusiastic about my suggestion.

"Silver-Stear?" 

I grinned at Nagi, who had poked his head into the room at my question. "Silvester, kid. New Year's Eve in German." For probably the first time in my life, I saw the kid reacting like one. Seeing my chance, I added mentally. /Ya know. With fireworks and such. Ka-boom./  Nagi´s face brightened at that. And they say _I_ have a liking for blowing things up.

Fully entering the room, Nagi gave Crawford one of his sad puppy-eye looks, as I named them. I honestly don't know how the boy manages to pout and look begging at the same time, but he's able to do it anyway. "Can we, Crawford? Please, onegai? I haven't done that for ages."

My smirk widened. A bit over the top, but very good for the chibi nonetheless. We both knew that the great Crawfish had a weak spot for that look. Still, that might be not enough. Trying my best to look as innocent as possible (fat chance there), I mentally called for the fourth member of our team. Farfarello reacted promptly. 

Barely waiting until our current case for the loony bin had fully entered the room, I immediately asked. "Farfie, you surely also think that we should celebrate New Year´s Eve like one's supposed to? With fireworks?" 

The crazy Irishman tilted his head like a cat. "Fire-work." I immediately pushed further. "Yeah. You know, letting off some nice big rockets into heaven." Immediately a feral grin appeared on the albino's face. I have to laugh as the image of God having a big firework rocket poking into his ass crosses his mind. And there are people who claim that he doesn't have any sense of humor. 

Seeing that he was outvoted, Crawford shook his head in defeat. "I'm going to regret this." "Oh, come on! I know you'll like it!" I patted the tall, black-haired man on the shoulder, grinning widely. Behind me I could hear Nagi and Farfarello cheer. "I seriously doubt that." He stares at my hand, which just happened to stay on his shoulder. Woo, sometimes I'm surprised that I don't get any chilblains from that voice. That's one of the things which just my Braddy can do. Fujimiya has to at least look at you to get the same outcome. Brad just uses his voice.

Announcing that we were going to get the fireworks, I dragged the pre-cog along.

Three hours later we were finally done, as we re-entered the apartment we're currently living in. Why currently? Well, with our professions and such.  Anyway, our arms were crammed full with firework of all sorts, and I couldn't wait for midnight to test them.  

Piling the whole stuff onto the kitchen table, I immediately started to take stock. "We have Creepy-fires, pyro-speeds, Flashlights, toy torpedoes, air whistlers, silver gyroscopes, ice stars, two miniature volcanoes, four bags of Bo-Peeps in different sizes." Nagi looked up from where he was also rummaging through our new toys. "Bo-Peeps?" I stopped long enough from my own rummaging to wave a bag of firecrackers wrapped in red. "These things. Böller. China-bangers. Um." Seeing his confused face, I quickly read the description on the backside. "Firecrackers!" Finally I saw something like realization shine on his face. "Oh." 

Grinning, I waved a particularly big bag of them in front of his face. "Bradley didn't let me buy these at first." I grinned at the miniature-crackers which were as tall as one of my fingers, "But I bought them nonetheless. That's going to be a nice surprise for Growlford." Nagi grinned slightly at my use of the new nickname for our leader -he really did growl a lot when he was in a bad mode. Resuming my sorting of the fireworks, I started again. "Seven dragon-star rockets, nine with parachutes, two dozen of I-don't-have-the-slightest-clue-what-they-are ones, three extra-big ones- shit. The stick's broken on this one. Maybe I should go ask Crawford for his one to replace it. a bag of magic wands." Nagi was laughing silently by now. Normally I and the kid tend to annoy each other, (well, I annoy him, in any case), but today we had made some sort of unofficial truce. 

"What's this?" I grabbed another small pack which had been lying on the table. "Power Balls.?" Pulling it open, I started grinning again. In the little cardboard in front of me was nothing other than some small bombs. Slowly I pulled one of the little, red balls out of the cardboard. "Hey, Naggs, look. Like those cartoon bombs!" It wasn't an understatement. The things really looked a _lot_ like those bombs you see in cartoons. Small, little balls with a bit of cord to fire them. I grinned. 

Everyone halfway sane had already learned that this special Schuldig-grin was no good sign. Anybody who knew me, anyway. That meant four members of Weiß and two of Schwarz (if you don't count me in). Pulling out my lighter, I grinned at the Japanese boy. "Wanna test them?" 

Before I could do anything more, the kid had already jumped up and fled through the door. Laughing, I chased after him. I finally caught him in the corridor leading to our respective rooms. "Here Naggs! Catch!" And with that I threw it. Bad luck taking its course, Crawford just _had_ to come out of his room that moment, catching the little bomb in mid-flight. Frowning at me, the Oracle asked, "Didn't I tell you not to play inside with these things?" Nagi and I froze at the turn of events. Coming slowly out of shock, I blanched. "Crawford.Throw that thing away! I've already lightened it!" 

His frown deepened. "If you- WHAT?!" The look on his face at that moment was priceless, honestly. What followed was less priceless. Swinging his arm powerfully, Crawford flung the thing as far away as possible. And a guy as tall as he had a great reach. The mini-bomb flew the whole way down the corridor where it bounced off the closed door of Farf´s cell. Unluckily the thing didn't stop then, but rolled further until it ended up in _my_ room. I really shouldn't have left it open. Anyway, the thing not only looked like one of those cartoon bombs, it also sounded like one. Also, it left my room looking like such a scene after an impact of one of them.

For a moment there reigned stunned silence. I gawked at my room, my mouth hanging open. I hadn't planned it to go like this! The silence continued. Then Nagi started giggling, Crawford following his example courtly with his own dark chuckles. Slowly realizing what had happened, I whirled around, snapping. "Oh, shut up!" They weren't very impressed (to say the least).

Nonetheless, we (Nagi and I) stopped playing with the firework inside of the house. I kept even Farfie from doing it.

As a last adding note: I also finally decided on my resolution for the upcoming New Year -that I wasn't going to let myself be ´moved out´ of Brad's room anytime soon, like, say, the whole next year? Somehow I can't help feeling that for once, I'll even hold to it.

So then, a Happy New Year,

Ein glückliches Neues Jahr,

~Schuldig (Schwarz member, currently residing in Brad Crawford's room for rather obvious reasons.)

Have Fun! ^___~

PPS: And remember; don't play with fire work while your room's door is open!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ende.

Well, this story is based on all the new year's eve's celebrations I've participated in. -And believe me, they didn't go half as peaceful as this! XD Alone the one time the rocket bounced back from the only telephone line within the whole area or back when that mini-volcano decided to go after my dad.^____^

Anyway, hope you had fun and pretty please review!


End file.
